


Someone Like Me

by Inkpot



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, seriously this turned out so fluffy, the title makes no sense okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkpot/pseuds/Inkpot
Summary: He looked over to make sure Hoody was still rolling before resuming his previous activities, smirking as Jack once again became a gasping mess. “Look at you. So sensitive – still can’t believe it’s your first.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing an actual sex scene. It... turned out pretty okay. Better than I'd expected. Still, critique is much appreciated. No way to improve without knowing what to improve, right?
> 
> Side note: EJ's the only one wearing his mask, but they're all fully dressed otherwise. There's reasons for that - see if you can catch them. If you can't, I haven't done my job right.  
> Also, there may be a sequel. At which point the title will make more sense.

Jack ground down against the leg tucked between his, forgetting to keep his voice down at the rough stimulation. Masky didn’t seem to mind; if anything, having Jack finally loosen up a little was a relief. And what better way to say so than with a little positive reinforcement?

Masky slid his hand into Jack’s pants, wrapping it around him. Jack tensed, then groaned as he thrust into the firm grip. Masky smiled into Jack’s shoulder as he began moving his hand. The increased gasps were very much worth the sudden lack of attention to his own arousal.

Jack froze as a soft, breathy noise and an equally soft whir caught his attention. Masky heard it as well, and he could tell from Jack’s reaction that he’d forgotten Hoody was filming. But it wouldn’t do for him to tense up again, not when he’d finally begun to relax, so Masky twisted his hand sharply while leaning in to nip at the grey skin tucked beneath Jack’s collar.

Jack jolted hard enough that Masky momentarily worried he’d hurt himself, but the flush staining his cheeks said otherwise. Jack ducked down, burying his face in the crook of Masky’s neck and whimpering as pleasure swept him away and drowned his inhibitions. But he was still clinging to that last shred of control, and Masky decided that just wouldn’t do.

He slid his free hand down from where it lay on Jack’s side until he could tuck it under his shirt and move it upward, tugging the cloth up at the same time. Masky notes off-handedly that from the look on Hoody’s face, Jack must be something to see, but in that position he could only map out his contours with his hand as he slowly traced upward, stopping to brush over his nipples gently. At a minute stutter in Jack’s voice, Masky began to toy with the nub between his fingers, making sure to ‘accidentally’ adjust Jack’s shirt so Hoody could get a clear view. Jack’s grip on his shoulders tightened, but he didn’t protest the treatment, instead letting out an unrestrained moan. From the muffled noises that followed, it was obvious that Jack was biting his lip to suppress any further sounds.

Masky frowned and took hold of Jack’s chin, carefully forcing his lip from between his teeth and pushing him back to look at him. “Don’t. You’ll hurt yourself.”

Jack glanced at him, then turned away, resisting Masky’s attempts to turn him back. “It’s better than sounding like a… a…”

“Bitch in heat?” Hoody offered.

There was a momentary lull, then everyone started cracking up. It wasn’t that what he said was especially funny, but having Hoody – the quietest among them – saying something so crude was hilarious.

Jack’s laughter was abruptly cut off by a startled intake of air, digging his nails into Masky’s shoulders, managing to cut into his skin even through three layers of fabric. Masky barely noticed the pinpricks of pain. He was more focused on the fact that he still had his hand down Jack’s pants.

He looked over to make sure Hoody was still rolling before resuming his previous activities, smirking as Jack once again became a gasping mess. “Look at you. So sensitive – still can’t believe it’s your first.”

“W-well it’s – ah! – not like anyone wants to be with a guy who w-won’t show his fa-” Jack’s voice trailed off into a groan.

Even with Jack’s sentence remaining unfinished, Masky could tell what he was getting at. He tucked a strand of Jack’s hair behind his ear. “I can understand that. Keeping those faces I know you’re making hidden – tragedy. Keeping the sexiest parts to yourself, hm?” Jack gave a startled moan. “Heh. You like that, don’t you? Hearing me talk about just how sexy you are?” Masky felt a small, trembling nod against his shoulder. “Good. Because I’ll keep telling you. You might not let us see you, but we can damn well hear you. All those sexy moans – no, don’t keep it in, we want to hear. There you go. Fuck, I could get off on just the sounds you’re making. Isn’t that right, Hoody?”

Hoody jolted a little, flushed red with surprise at being addressed. But when he saw Jack’s head turn slightly toward him, he nodded agreement. Jack kept his gaze on Hoody for another moment before burying his face in Masky’s neck again, letting out a desperate moan and going tense all over. Masky stroked him through his orgasm and held him close as he went limp.

A minute later, Hoody joined them with a bowl of water and a washcloth. Jack shuddered as they cleaned up and settled him on the bed, always keeping at least one hand on him. His clothes were still a bit sticky, but he was grateful to the pair for not trying to change them. It wasn’t until they settled beside him, Masky holding him in front and Hoody spooning him from behind, that he remembered something important.

“Wait,” he mumbled, barely able to get his voice out. “Don’t you need to-?” He nodded down toward Masky’s crotch.

Masky blinked at him, then smiled. “Already did.”

“Wha-?”

“I was serious when I said I could get off on just your sounds.”

Jack turned to look at Hoody, who nodded agreement. He flushed up to his ears and ducked down so he didn’t have to meet their eyes. He heard them chuckle softly. Masky pressed a kiss to the top of his head, and Hoody nuzzled into his neck. Jack smiled softly and drifted off shortly after.

Because he was the first to fall asleep, he didn’t see the look that Masky and Hoody shared.


End file.
